Jealousy
by RainboIsland
Summary: Emma finds out that Ruby used to have sex with Regina and gets rather jealous.


**A/N I absolutely loved writing this one, I hope you enjoy reading it. **

Storybrooke's one and only gay couple was currently laying in bed. Both unable to sleep, had slipped into a gentle lull of conversation. The sheets kicked down off of Emma who had been hot, so that Ruby was curled into her side for the warmth the lack of blankets was making her desire.

"You know I grew up in this little town, the only one somewhat gay.. At all. That's not easy." Ruby replied to Emma's story about liking a girl she had to share a room with in foster care.

"But now you have me." Emma grinned, just a bit cockily. Playing with one of the red locks of Ruby's hair.

"Yes, now I have you." Ruby grinned, pressing a kiss to the bit of Emma's side boob visible along the edge of her tank top. Making the blonde shudder. A long moment of silence passed between them, in which Emma had a bit of a mental debate about whether she wanted to know the answer to the question on the tip of her tongue. Finally her curiosity did win out.

"So Rubes, if you're the only one... 'Somewhat gay.'" Emma air quoted the movement of her arm on the other side of Ruby pushing her further on top of her. "I think you're pretty gay." She added in a whisper against the top of the brunette's head, before going on with the point of her question. "How are you so... not... inexperienced..." She skirted around the word, last time she had said it she had gone two weeks without sex. Not a fun two weeks.

Ruby seemed to recognize her hesitance about revisiting the subject, and smiled in a satisfied way. She hoisted herself up on one elbow, and looked up for a few seconds. Jaw jutted to one side. "Well..." She rolled her lips in and out of her mouth. A rather enticing action that always grabbed Emma's attention. Except for tonight. She was rather intent on getting this answer.

"I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to freak out..., because I know you and I know you probably will. At least a little." Ruby gave Emma her best stern face.

"Why would I freak out?" The blonde propped herself up on the pillows a bit. Nervous as to why Ruby was being this cautious, it was somewhat... out of character.

"Well... When I tell you you'll know. But you have to promise now." The taller woman rose a brow. Giving Emma a small swat to the stomach in easy reach, and fidgeting the fist under her jaw that was propping her up. Suddenly doubtful if she should be telling Emma the secret she had agreed to keep.

"Okay, okay, I won't freak out. I promise. _I just want to know._" Emma bounced a bit impatiently, whining out the end in that adorable childish way she only did around Ruby.

"Okay... Well... Me and, we, I-" Ruby frowned when she realized that she didn't know what to say. Well more so how to say it.

"I don't follow." Emma giggled. That giggle putting her on the receiving end of Ruby's glare.

"Me and Regina used to have sex." Ruby stated rather brashly. Moving her hand from her jaw to under her chin just needing to do something in the silence that was coming from Emma. Wide-eyed, shocked, silence.

"What...?"

"We used to sleep together... Make the beast with two backs, the lust and thrust, do the hanky panky, shake the sheets-" Emma threw up a hand, her previously shocked features now somewhere between horrified, and extremely interested.

"I know what you said. I just mean... You and... Regina, as in the mayor...? The adoptive mother of my kid?" Emma shuddered.

"I'm pretty sure there's only one Regina..." Ruby replied. Half hiding her face in her fingers. "You promised you wouldn't freak out." She mumbled.

"I'm not freaking out... I just.. You... and Regina." The blonde sat up. Resting her head in her open palm. Unintentionally hiding her face from Ruby. Who sat up next to her. Very nervous now that Emma would break her promise.

"What about me and Regina?" She asked, leaning herself practically down into the blonde's lap to look her in the eye.

"You had sex! With Regina. What were you like... Together?" Emma unhid herself from her hands. Revealing the look in her eyes, Ruby noted first of all the curious sparkle she had in them.

"No. Not really. I mean she wasn't my _girlfriend_. Not like me and you... I mean I definitely wasn't hers." Ruby paused in thought. "It was just sex."

"What kind of sex?" Emma seemed to have taken a few steps back from the edge of freaking out. Her interest from earlier making it's presence known, along with a bit of less than innocent curiosity. Still overshadowed with horror. After all, this was practically her nemesis they were talking about.

"What do you mean what kind of sex? It was sex. Just.. sex." The brunette frowned, contemplative.

"There are different kinds of sex." Emma assured, before realizing she could have said it better. Definitely not wanting to tread on the subject that had brought all of this up. Ruby's experience level. "Like... Passionate sex, and kinky sex, and angry sex, and.. there are different kinds of sex."

"You're jealous!" Ruby gasped in realization.

"Am.. Am not." The older of the two denied.

"You totally are!" Ruby grinned, wide and smug. Before giving Emma's shoulder a gently push, more of a brush than a push really. Before adding. "You're jealous, you're jealous because you're picturing me with her."

That statement brought a pink hue to Emma's cheek, with the truth in it, and she quickly pushed on. Definitely not wanting to linger on that thought...

"When?" The question had been bouncing around in her head, along with quite a few mental pictures of her girlfriend and the mayor. In bed together. Ruby didn't seem to answer soon enough, and she another question came to mind. "For how long?"

"About a year... Before you got here..." Emma felt her jealousy swell in her chest. A _year_.

"How long before I got here?" She was now sitting much straighter up, and Ruby could hear the jealousy in her voice.

"Not long. I mean... A few months, maybe? Why are you getting all worked up about this Emma. It's over, it's been over." Ruby placed a hand on her lover's bare shoulder.

"I'm not getting worked up.. I just mean, why didn't you tell me sooner?" She seemed pretty worked up to Ruby. With her eyebrows furrowed together, and her hands balled into little fists against the sheets.

"It's not something I'm very proud of." Ruby stated, suddenly a little defensive. Crossing her arms across her chest, and looking down at the sheets. Being in her underwear and a rather thin tee-shirt didn't help how vulnerable she was feeling.

"Why? It doesn't take just anyone to get the mayor in bed." Ruby let out a long breath.

"You know Emma. You're the only person I've ever told about this, and you're being really insensitive, so y'know... I'm just gonna go sleep on the couch." Ruby clambered off the bed. Pulling on her pajama pants on her way to the door. Not even giving a rather surprised Emma a glance.

The blonde sunk into the bed, definitely feeling like an ass. Her people skills weren't top notch, and worse than them was her relationship skills. She of course hadn't even stopped to think that maybe Ruby and Regina's little... she didn't even know what to call it, an arrangement? Had ended on a rather bad note. That's usually how anything ended with Regina, or began for that matter.

It was even worse that Ruby hadn't gotten mad or frustrated. She had just had that deflated feel. Like she didn't even want to put the effort into it. Emma let out a groan. Waging a war within herself if she should go and talk to Ruby. Which she eventually decided against, and spent the rest of the night laying in bed regretting. Thinking about Ruby out on the couch, alone, dejected, frustrated, and probably after awhile a little mad.

–

It had been a long rainy day, and Ruby was really wanting to go home and cuddle Emma. But that wasn't going to be so easy. With the fight they had had and everything. Well not really a fight, more like a lot of over reacting on both sides.

The rain seemed to perfectly match her mood Ruby thought. However cliche that sounded.

The diner had technically closed half an hour ago, Sundays... She was dreading going home, still unsure how she was supposed to talk to Emma. She was pretty sure the woman was the love of her life, and had understood, and helped her through almost everything ever since they had gotten together. Even a few times before then.

So it was really hard for her to figure out why she was being so... stiff about this. So angry, and misunderstanding.

Ruby collapsed onto her folded arms. Letting out the breath she had been holding into a frown. She had thought several times about asking Granny if she could just sleep in her old room at the inn. But knew that her grandmother would try to talk her into making things up with Emma. Or worse ask her what the fight was about, a question she did not want to answer. Ever, and lying wasn't an option. Not with her Granny. The woman could see right through her.

So here she was, hiding in the diner. Hoping someone would come in, and she could say that that was why she was staying here so late. She hadn't flipped the open sign to closed, and she could easily unlock the door.

But no, the people of Storybrooke were well tuned, overly habitual creatures. They all knew Granny's closed earlier on Sundays. Plus it was raining, warding off any possibility of street traffic.

Eventually the brunette gathered up the effort to make her way to the door. Ready to officially close, and figure out where she was going to go so she could further avoid Emma.

Which could be rather difficult with the blonde, soaked as she was, knocking on the locked glass door. A small sad frown on her face.

Ruby before she could chicken out, unlocked the door. Face your fears, that's what her grandmother had been telling her all her life. But it didn't keep her from scurrying back away behind the counter, rebusying herself with tasks she had already finished. While Emma entered, closing the door behind her, and giving a small shake of her pulled down with dampness curls.

"Rubes... I was an ass last night." Ruby kept focused on the cash register in front of her.

"You trusted me with a secret, that was obviously a sore subject, and I threw that trust back in your face." Ruby looked up at that admission, it was definitely not something she had expected out of Emma. The blonde took this as initiative to go on.

"I'm sorry. Can we try again? You can tell me your story, and I can listen, and not be all jealous, and ass-ish? I'll be the understanding. Loving girlfriend you fell in love with." Emma stood at the bar, folding her arms on the counter, and giving Ruby her best begging face. She knew that this was an important step in their relationship. She had to prove that she was willing to listen, and be there for her. Even if it was something she didn't want to hear.

"It's just Emma. I'm embarrassed about it..." Ruby looked down at her heel clad feet. Letting out a heavy sigh. She had never voiced these feelings.

"I was so lonely, and so desperate for someone who would... Anyone, who... I was lonely, and _gay_, and no one else was... She used me, and I was so happy that someone wanted me that I didn't care." The brunette ranted, her fingers finding their way through her brown locks again. All but sneering gay.

The emotion swelling in her voice to the point where Emma couldn't sit by and watch patiently. She was at her side in an instant, a hand on her lover's shoulder.

"Rubes.. I..." But Emma wasn't sure what she was as she trailed off trying to think up a word that described it. Sometimes words fell short. Gently she cupped Ruby's chin in one hand, kissing the brunette lightly on the cheek. "You know I love you..?"

The reason for Ruby's somewhat broken-ness. Her obvious lack of self-esteem..., and abilities in bed were now obvious. But Emma wasn't so sure she was happy about that. She almost, in her cowardly way, wanted to hide it away. This, well because this wasn't very easy to fix.

"Mhm." Ruby kept looking to the side at the floor.

Emma's somewhat overly expressive features could sometimes be a not so good thing when Ruby wanted to stay detached.

"And that I'm going to stay with you as long as you want me around? And then some. And that I'm suppressing the urge to go kill Regina?" That got a small smile and giggle from Ruby, and a glance into her lover's eyes. Then a gentle kiss, right on her full lips. Emma blinked, and grinned. Leaning into another kiss without pause.

A kiss that quickly became a bit more than either expected.

"This should stop... before..." Emma attempted to object the kisses that without her lips to be focused on had traveled down her jaw. But the wide aroused pupils looking up at her weren't making her want to.

"Before what?" Ruby inquired, and it made Emma wonder briefly what she had said to spur Ruby into this. Before her thoughts were lost to the feeling of Ruby's soft lips on her neck, in contrast with the teeth that had started their own work.

"Before we... We don't want to get too carried... Do you think this is right after the conversat- Oh!" Emma's less than half-hearted objections were cut off as Ruby's teeth came in sharp contact with her collarbone. Then she took the distraction as a moment to flip them, pressing the blonde into the counter she had been leaning on, and bending her back almost flat against it. "_Ruby_.." Emma hissed when a hand snaked it's way up her shirt.

"Do you want me to stop?" The waitress asked. All kinds of naturally seductive in her uniform, and with her somewhat rumpled hair.

"N-no." Emma felt herself go weak at the knees when Ruby's thumb pressed against her nipple. Rubbing slowly back and forth over it. Her head fell back against the counter. The kinds of submission this woman could get her into...

"You sure you don't want to _talk_ more? I mean... You _totally_ seem to." The smirk on Ruby's lips almost made Emma want to say yes. Almost made her want to make Ruby explain just what had ended her and the mayor's arrangement, because at this moment Emma could not suffer through calling her Regina. Way to personal.

"My god Ruby.." Emma groaned. The brunette's thigh, gently brushing her through a rather warm spot of her jeans. If it wasn't Ruby, and if she didn't know her body so well. Emma may have thought it was an accident. But she knew it wasn't.

She wasn't totally sure if this was Ruby's way of pushing off talking about their previous topic, and her somewhat heightened libido, and hormones wasn't letting her think it through very rationally.

Ruby grinned. She knew just how to do this kind of thing to her lady. Very well, it was something you learned simply by practice, and experience. Something she and Emma had had plenty of.

Her smile turned coy as she slid a hand up Emma's side, dancing over the soft skin under her rather tight tank top that was seriously restricting movement.

"Take this off." Ruby commanded, pulling at the material of her shirt. Watching as Emma did just as she was told, her previous doubts far from her mind when Ruby untied and shed her shirt as well.

Leaning up for another kiss. Which Ruby turned her cheek to, before exploring further down to her lover's now bare chest. Her shirt, undershirt, and bra now in a heap at her feet.

Emma let out a hiss of pleasure as Ruby's teeth slid over an alert, perky nipple. Her knee pressing against the brunette's center as her hips did a little jump.

Something that made Ruby both let out a little 'oh!' and smile.

Emma didn't know when Ruby had undone her belt, or the fly of her pants. But her hand was in them now. The heel of her palm pressing against Emma's soaked underwear. Her fingers stroking through the fabric.

"Ruby..." The blonde whimpered. Feeling the counter press into her back as she attempted to press herself into the waitress's hand.

"What.. What do you want?" If Emma could think about more than Ruby's fingers pressing against the extremely sensitive spot in her underwear she probably would have guessed that this was payback for her playing the same game a week or so ago. But since Ruby's hand, more specifically _that one finger_ kept stroking over her clit. Just grazing it. The only thing that came to mind was what she wanted.

"Take me." It was something Ruby loved to hear. The first time she had asked. Just as that added bit of torture she had expected fuck me. It seemed much more like something Emma would say. She didn't seem to avoid using curse words any other time.

But that was what made Ruby love it so much. It definitely put a spike in her own arousal.

So she did just what she had been asked. Pushing Emma's underwear to the side, and slipping two fingers into her wet folds. Causing a gasp to push its way from Emma's lips.

Ruby followed the rhythm of Emma's breathing. Which quickly picked up its pace. With every thrust pressing her palm to Emma's taut little ball of nerves.

When Emma cried out she hid herself in Ruby's bare shoulder. Letting the brunette's support her body, because she was sure she couldn't. After a while of panting Emma felt Ruby withdraw her fingers from deep in her. Causing a sharp inhale among her heavy exhales.

"I love you. Ruby I love you so much. So much." Emma gripped onto the few words she could form, and wrapped her arms tighter around the taller woman's waist. Breathing in her heavy scent, grounding herself.

"I love you too." Ruby replied, kissing Emma lightly on the top of the head. Stroking her back lovingly. "Let's go home?" She suggested. Releasing Emma a bit, only to be pulled back. Which made her let out a small chuckle. "I just want to put my shirt back on. We can finish this at home." She assured, but that didn't seem to be enough encouragement for Emma to let her go.

"You know I would never hurt you right?" The blonde asked into Ruby's shoulder.

"Of course." Ruby frowned, wondering where the question had come from. But it seemed to be what Emma needed to let her go.


End file.
